ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Majaba
is a mutant kaiju that first appeared in Ultraman: Towards the Future episode 8. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 78 m *Weight: 75,000 t *Origin: Johnson farm History Ultraman: Towards the Future Born from chemical misuse, Majaba was first sighted by two men by the names of Johnson and Sandman illegally dumping toxic chemicals in drums as the mantis kaiju attacked a pesticide plan due to the recent drought in the area. Majaba's irregular flight patterns caught the attention of UMA and were quickly investigated. It did not take long for UMA to find giant locusts and connect them with the sighting Sandman had secretly told them using a drawing of Majaba. As Jack Shindo and Kim went to Johnson's farm to find a connection, UMA spotted a swarm of over sized locusts appeared out of nowhere. Between finding out that the locusts are carnivorous and Johnson shooting at Jack and Kim with his shotgun, the situation seemed unsure for UMA's fate. Johnson left Sandman with his shotgun as he made a run for it in his truck, leaving his partner to face UMA and the locusts. UMA managed to escape the scene just as Majaba showed up to feed on the toxic chemicals inside the barn. However, Majaba quickly followed UMA and if the situation did not seem bad enough Majaba's mate showed up to assist him only for Lloyd to shoot her down. Majaba fled to his nest where UMA soon followed to finish him off. UMA led Majaba away from its nest long enough for Sandman to use an ax to destroy an egg, angering the mantis kaiju greatly. With the situation turning more hectic, Jack turned into Ultraman Great. At first the battle seemed to be in favor of Majabas, but after Great used the Great Slicer to cut off one of his arms, he used the Star Beam to destroy the nest. When Majabas tried to save his eggs, Charles released a special gooey chemical that killed the mantis kaiju. Great vaporized what was left of Majabas using the Energy Blast to prevent further contamination. Powers and Weapons *Poison Gas: Majaba can emit a poisonous yellow gas from his mouth. *Clawed Arms: Majaba has four mantis-like clawed arms that are ideal for slashing and pinning opponents. *Flight: Majaba can fly through the air at high speeds. *Toxic Consumption: Majaba can consume large quantities of toxic chemicals without any negative side effects. gaspddfog.JPG|Poison Gas Merchandise Ultra Monster Series A Majaba figure was released in 1996, under number 77. It features a total of eight points of articulation and has a color scheme closer to the suit. DreamWorks A DreamWorks figure was released in 1990, standing at 8 inches. It has an accurate paint job and stiff joints. Majaba figures.jpg|Bandai (left) and DreamWorks (right) Gallery majabaII.png majabaultramangreat15.jpg|Majaba vs Ultraman Great MajabaUGreat1.jpg MajabaUltramanGreat01Ver2.jpg MajabaUltramanGreat02Ver2.jpg MajabaUltramanGreat03Ver2.jpg MajabaUltramanGreat04Ver2.jpg MajabaUltramanGreat05Ver2.jpg MajabaUltramanGreat06Ver2.jpg MajabaUltramanGreat08Ver2.jpg MajabaUltramanGreat09Ver2.jpg MajabaUltramanGreat10Ver2.jpg MajabaUltramanGreat11Ver2.jpg MajabaUltramanGreat12Ver2.jpg MajabaUltramanGreat18Ver2.jpg majabaultramangreatcomic02.jpg majabaultramangreatcomic01.jpg|Majaba vs Ultraman Great in the comics MajabaUltramanGreatComic03.jpg Majaba.jpg|Majaba concept art Majaba Stage Show.png|Majaba in a stage show MAJABA.jpg Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Mutated Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju